Candy kisses
by gunner brat
Summary: An ongoing series of 4-8 paragraphs about moments that I see happening in Detective Conan. Not always going to be the same result for the same prompt.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own or am making money off of thisl

Candy Kisses

Conan remembers his last kiss with Ran as Shinichi. Ran tasted like strawberries and mint but that day her kiss tasted like sugar and cinnamon. He stood there in front of her hesitating for a moment thinking he should say something more but stops. It never occurred to him that he might not return.

Spring

His spring started not with the Sakura's blossoming but Ran's smile going into full bloom at the cherry blossoms. She would hold onto his hand while he kept one eye open looking at her as she looked around. Even as he would snicker she would turn to him and he would begin to crack a smile. Never for the start of a season but at her infectious happiness.

Citrus Dreams

Conan dreams and as he wakes up tries to hold onto the fading light and images. He couldn't always narrow down the feel but staring at Ran's face he could only feel it sour. Sometimes the only dreams he remembers are the ones that he wakes up red and wondering what she heard. Despite that he wakes up remembering memories rather then dreams and it was those citrus dreams that he tried not to bite down on.

Saccharine wishes

Conan can remember those times he was intimate with Ran as Conan. He remembers vividly the times their lips met. Nothing was sweeter than those moments where he could pretend that he was still 17 and they were a regular couple. It wasn't those moments he'd admit to himself were sugary wishes but the moments when Ran looked at him like she did when they were younger.

Summer

His summer started the first time he asked Ran out. She knew and made him suffer. Conan looked back at Shinichi and wished he could go back to that date and ask her out. He didn't want this summer to start with Ayumi getting over her crush or Haibara coming out of her shell. Silently he wondered to himself if he could picture anything else.

When sweet becomes sour

Conan could pinpoint the exact time that the candy kiss became moldy. It was at a winter festival and he was with Ayumi. She kissed him lightly on the lips tasting the same. She by chance had the same snacks and he licked his lips and put it hand over his lips. She laughed and ran to the next booth but he stood frozen in time.

When Shinichi split from Conan

It was a bright spring day and he was cleaning with his class. As Shinichi he would have been a miniature jerk but it was Conan who tried to make other kids work faster. He picked up their slack and worked harder some days to let the kids off. Shinichi broke away from Conan in that moment.

Family Dinner

Shinichi didn't know the meaning of family dinners after fourteen. He cherished every moment with his parents as they were often away. The Kudo's were always a family even when apart by several hundred miles. Conan recognized family dinners as Ran, Kogoro, and Eri. The average was the first two, the best with just the first and something of a nightmare with the second. He could remember the first dinner as he was left at the Mouri's place. Despite himself, he was happy, when he wasn't left home and could spend dinner with the make-shift family.

Fall

Fall began when Ayumi was finally growing into her own and requested even if it wasn't serious or forever a date. Ran had left so did Conan moving into Shinichi's place. Kogoro was still in his life as an unwanted uncle but Eri was a welcome aunt. Kogoro checked in that he was still alive and Eri lived with Conan every now and then for a few weeks every few months. She insisted and he didn't resist gracefully taking it. She was easier to live with than Kogoro.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am not making money off of this

Graduation

As Shinichi, Conan stood in the assembly and listened to to the top student make a speech, and wondered why anyone was crazy enough to do so. Elementary, then Middle, without any fanfare. Haibara was tied with him but the look she gave him when he jokingly suggested she do it was scathing. He, on the other hand, had no choice except to face the students and lie.

College

The cure came too late but the closer it came the harder he studied high school for the exams. He studied hard enough that by the end he managed to be in the top five percent but found that he still had to redo the year. He was happy though, and the year was long, but the letters from the colleges was worth it. He still had a future, and it was bright, despite everything lost.

Change

Change was constant and Conan could only see it spin out of control. His Ran had faded in the time Shinichi was gone. It would have been a mercy to let go. He couldn't bring himself to do so. He had changed and matured despite being several years younger, but he didn't change enough to look away. He was just as deep in denial and even more desperate than her to keep up the facade.

Envy

His greatest weakness was envy as Conan. He could feel it when Ran came home happy. He felt it when she would go out on a date. He couldn't even protest as she honestly seemed to forget that Shinichi disappeared. He was willing to kill the first guy who made her happy but his self loathing at being the one make her sad was the reason why he smiled and said he approved.

Going Native

Conan recognized how easy it was to go native once you lived a lie enough. He would read about how people became the mask despite having lived another life for the majority of the years. He refused to see himself in that respect even though the face in the mirror was Conan, and when he got aged to Ran's age he was Conan who was named Shinichi.

Eisuke

Honda came back when Conan was thirteen. Conan was surprised to see how the boy had changed. He looked similar to his sister but was no longer mistaken for a girl. He didn't seem surprised that Ran was living with another guy happily married. One look at the thirteen year old Shinichi and he knew.

Time enough

Conan became Shinichi when he least expected. He found himself in the toilet at the Mouri's place. The cure wasn't more drugs but time. The sound of the door opening and Ran coming home as she called out to Kogoro. He responded and when she asked where Conan was he said that the brat was in the bathroom. Shinichi paled and slammed his head into his palms.

Eri's heart to heart with Conan

Ran's mother came to stay for the week. School was off and Kogoro was off on a case that Conan wasn't needed. He was at ease until she sat him down. He was as nervous as her with Satou and Takagi. They lived an uncomfortable truce until she told him she knew. She would protect him as long as he protected Ran- and let her go. She would do anything in her power to destroy him if he didn't.

Far too late

Conan grew up a second time. He never forgot about Shinichi. He just never returned to being him. It was years later with the organization dead that the final reaction of the drug finally took place. He died in pain and alone. Haibara successfully committed suicide after the people who raised her was dead. There was no cure- the rats only lived long enough to the point that they were de-aged. It was a perfect poison.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I do not own nor am I making money off of this.

Second Place

Ran was his first love, Haibara was his first loss, but Ayumi grew up to be the one. No person deserved to be in second place in a lover or spouses heart and it was hard to let go of Ran. He didn't let go of Ai until she showed him exactly why they weren't fit. Ayumi grew up to be the person that he hoped Ran would be in the years to come. It didn't help that she took after Ran as a role model as she realized how deeply he felt for her.

Everything but the kitchen sink

The first time he left the Kudo household he took only some clothing because he thought he'd return again soon. The second time he came back to stay was when Ran finally got over Shinichi. He took everything but the kitchen sink back home. He knew that he gathered several things in the time with the Mouri's. It only hit him when he had to take everything back to the place that used to be his home.

I never kid

Conan eyed Haibara as she glared at him. She had just found out that he went on a date- with a girl his age. She began on about how he was ten years her elder and legal. He took it and when she paused he struck back. Casually he mentioned he did like someone his age- and it wasn't Ran. She was doubtful but looked at him simply asking who. Sonoko had recently broken up with her boyfriend of the week so he said it was her. It was worth what she would dish out as she looked surprised and irritated all at once.

Security

It was difficult to admit but as he stood in Rans arm as Conan he found security. Ran's arms had become a had never been helpless since he quit martial arts and learned soccer. She held him and then said words that shattered him to the core. She was going to break up with Shinichi the next time he called.

Thorns

As Conan and Shinichi he recognized that all beautiful flowers have thorns. Whether it was to deceive by looks or sharp pins that pricked he saw it every time women- and men murdered or kidnapped their near and dear ones. Thorns stung and you had to get them out of your hand. His hand just kept on instinctively holding onto the rose that he couldn't let go off even when he dropped it and had to pick it up again.

Mirrors and Reflections

Every now and then staring into the eyes of a killer Conan was struck by how similar they looked to each other. He was speechless at how he knew he looked in the mirror the same way at times. He wondered how the Detective Boy's felt when they looked up being around death so often when he was around. Despite that, he had to smile and fix his appearance, because there was always another murder, another crime, that would happen once he left the Mouri residence.

Night Terrors

Shinichi and Conan were both familiar with sleepless nights and times that monsters and demons refused to leave. As Shinichi, he could call his parents, but a person never gets used to death. They compartmentalize it, or cope better, but the disconcerting cloud of death never fades. Conan jumped the first time he felt the familiar feeling creep up on him. He looked around and a cry lodged in his throat crept towards Ran's room and wordlessly asked to sleep in her bed that night.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I do not own Detective Conan nor am making money off of this.

Blind

Love was a lot of things, Sonoko knew, and as she looked at how Ran seemed to work with her husband she wondered if it was blind and deaf. She knew that it would highlight the best part of people like brilliant rose colored glasses. Regardless, as she saw Ran wait futilely for the mystery nut to call, she saw proof that it made made people blind and deaf too.

Old eyes

Ayumi had no idea of what it meant for a person to be old before their time. She looked into Conan's and saw dark eyes, with a bright piercing light that softened around the children. He was trying very hard to keep the shadows at bay around them. She laughed unable to hold it in as Mitsuhiko made another imitation. She held onto him to keep standing. She didn't see him give a genuine smile but he gave a small chuckle.

Shadows

Kogoro was composed of what could be considered two sins:Pride, and Envy. He was guilty of a third:Ignorance but he didn't excuse himself in his own mind. The brat had grown up well, despite him, and he respected the fledging but he looked to be a broken bird already. There were shadows in the those bright eyes and his wings were clipped but recovering after Ran married.

Compound Interest

Shinichi inherited two things from his parents that would have made him very desirable if he was a horse. It wasn't his intellect, nor his good looks, but his unique luck and strong instinct. In a race he would know where to go and be lucky that the others faulted. He was lucky enough to get out of life threatening situations without a scratch. It was simply his luck too that got him near it and pushed the gun into his face. There was nothing lucky about him but when facing Ran as Conan he realized there was compound interest. He was lucky enough to survive a sure kill pill, but it was a fate worst then death, and a path with more danger then he could have fathomed.

Sunset

Conan eyed the setting sun from the roof. Ran was visiting from college and it was a brief respite. He was on break and officially in middle school. He didn't hear her come in but she sat down beside him. He felt her warm calloused hand go over his and held it tight. Her slim fingers snuck under his. "I think we should watch the sunset, Shinichi, just this once" she said. He nodded barely acknowledging her. He smiled and clutched her hand in his relaxed. It was bigger than his but in time it would grow. He didn't see her walk off to sleep but felt it with all his being.


End file.
